


Escape

by Betor



Category: Smallville
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betor/pseuds/Betor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexana have their way with Clark.  PWP.  <br/>Disclamor: I don't own.  I toyed with DC Comics' property for the free amusement of fellow fans.<br/>Warnings:  Plot?  What plot?  No plots here, just mild bondage and threesome sex.  Guy on guy action and happy ending included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a new brand of coffee yesterday...can I blame this on that? I usually write clex, and goddess knows, Lana isn't one of my favorite characters. I have a very ambivalent reaction to Lana. I was okay with her and Clana in Season One, beginning to be bored by it in early Season Two, and completely bored with it by Season Three. There were some episodes, like 'Precipice', where I liked Lana, but there were also eps where my reactions to her ranged from disgust to yawns. Anyway, I woke up with this in my head, and since my muse didn't talk Red K Christmas this week, I decided to share. It's the where I would've liked for "Promise" to have gone.

Clark turns his head and frowns. This doesn't feel like his bed; the sheets are all wrong, but not in a bad way. They're soft and kinda slithery, making the fat pillow shift with his movement. He rubs his cheek against it, seeking the familiar coarseness of his cheap cotton sheets. He's never dreamed about sheets before. Usually he dreams about Crater Lake and skinny dipping with Lana, waiting hopefully for a glimpse of her raspberry dark nipples. Or driving fast high performance cars with Lex, watching that black-gloved hand slide over the shift with such competent confidence. The sheets' scented softness makes him think of Lana. And the sly slipperiness reminds him of Lex. Clark presses his nose against the pillowcase. The fabric even smells like Lex and Lana...and sex. His body tightens and his breathing quickens. Apparently his dreams have been missing out on some prime ingredients. He hopes that his subconscious is taking notes.

He turns his head and the pillow zips out from under him, dumping his head on the soft mattress. Clark opens his eyes and lifts his head. He sees an ocean's worth of sleek, slippery white satin flowing over his waist and across the wide expanse of an enormous bed. His simple white tee shirt looks as wrong against those sheets as a giraffe standing in front of his dad's barn. The sweat damp cotton is clinging to his muscles and there's a smear of dirt stretching from his stomach to his nipples. He reaches to brush away the dirt, but something yanks at his wrists.

His gaze moves along the intertwining lengths of white satin and black velvet cords braided around his wrists. He follows the path of the cords to where they wrap around tall black posts that thrust aggressively toward the high vaulted ceiling. He looks at the lower set of bed posts and sees cords there too. Cords that disappear beneath the sheets covering his bare feet. He tentatively tugs and feels the shift of velvet and satin around his ankles. That's...interesting. No. Not interesting. Wrong. It's wrong. Very, very, very wrong. Tying a guy to a bed is wrong and only bad people would do something like that.

He thinks of the bad people that he knows. Bad people that are not in jail or Belle Reve. He subtracts names and makes a revised list. It's a very short list and topped by the name 'Lex Luthor' and Lana is most definitely not on it. Going mad and marrying Lex might be a bad thing, but she's not bad for doing it. When he'd lied and told her that he didn't care anymore, he hadn't expected her to run to Lex and moved into the castle...almost like she'd known how crazy that would make him.

At first, he'd thought that it might not be all bad. The move-in meant that his two main watchees were conveniently located in the same building. Much easier to keep up with. He'd fully expected to have more patrol time and sleep time, but it hadn't quite worked out that way. Lex and Lana together somehow required even more secret watch time than they had separately. And when he wasn't watching them in secret, he was having secret meetings with Lana...just to talk about her and Lex. She didn't know Lex as well as he did, and in his opinion, could benefit from a little Lex counseling sessions. A little Care &amp; Feeding of Lex Luthor 101, and he was the guy to do it. He could probably write a whole book on taking care of Lex.

And when he wasn't with Lana, he was with Lex. Either because it was time to call Lex on something, anything, so Lex would know that he still cared. Or because he'd know Lana forever and naturally had lots of Lana Lore to share with Lex. Clark huffs. Lex really could've been a little more appreciative of all those pool table conversations. Not that he ever minded those all afternoon games. Probably Lex had trouble getting playing partners, what with being such a slow player. He hadn't known until he'd played at the Wild Coyote that pool games moved a lot faster there than in Lex's office and there was a lot less bending wwwwwwaaaaay over the table and holding the position while considering the next shot. Not that he minds. He's always been willing to play nice and allow Lex all the time in the world to select a shot and line it up. And keep a watchful eye on the fabric pulled tight across Lex's backside so he could toss a jacket or something over that if the seam gave. He wouldn't want Lex to be embarrassed by splitting trousers...although Lex was kinda asking for it with those snug trousers.

Clark squirms beneath the sheets, trying to find a comfortable spot for his own too tight jeans. The last thing he remembers is working on the edges of the north field that they used as the dairy herd's pasture. His dad's rusty pickup parked behind him, the bed filled with wire and wood. His toolbox had been open and ready for action on the on lowered gate of the truck. He been inspecting a suspicious looking post and...then he'd heard the quiet sounds of something moving up behind him. Good thing that Lex hasn't figured out exactly how sharp his hearing is. As if he could ever have mistaken that particular heartbeat for a cow.

His dad would probably disapprove of his plan, but really allowing Lex to 'knock him out' and kidnap him is the best way to find out what Lex knows. It's not like the fence post had urgently needed replacement or that his parents had expected him back at the house before evening. That left him plenty of time to find out why Lex is kidnapping him instead of flying off to Paris or somewhere sexy for a sex-filled honeymoon with Lana. Not that he thinks about Lana and Lex having sex on a daily basis. Or an an hourly basis. Or every fifteen minutes. It's more like he can't seem to ever stop thinking about it; imagining his high school sweetheart doing naughty bad things with his best frienemy...Clark rubs his hot cheek against the cool satin as he thinks of the wedding that had taken place that morning. Watching Lana and Lex trade soul kisses on the church steps...god, that had been so hard, so very, very hard to watch. He shifts his hips and the sheets slither lower.

It's all Lex's fault, Clark decides. Lex has a way of bringing out the crazy in everyone. He tilts his head. On one wall he can see a familiar large window; it's open to show blue sky and bring in the sweet, heavy scent of roses. On the adjacent wall, there's a doorway that he just happens to know leads to Lex's bedroom. Along the other wall he can see a vanity with with a round mirror. The one that Lana sits at every night, brushing her long dark hair with silver-backed hair brush for exactly one hundred strokes, as she waits for Lex. Clark licks his lips as he thinks about being in Lana Luthor's bedroom. On Lana Luthor's bed.

It's a nice bed. Soft sheets. Big, firm mattress. And it smells good. He could snaps the cords. Yank his hands free and swoop out the open window. All easy as pie. But if he does that , if he takes the pie way, he'll never know why. Maybe he should wait a few more minutes. See what's up. See if magic and witches involved. Or vampires. Or a new form of meteor freakage. It's practically his civic duty. Gotta make Smallville safe for his fellow Smallvillites.

He wiggles on the bed. It's much nicer than being tied to the loft ladder. His skin shivers with the sense memory of all those different hands on him...Lana, Lois, Chloe, and Jason. There had been a few moments when he thought that things might get really bad, but it had all worked out. The witches had been cast out of his friends' bodies, and none of them had remembered anything. Or so they said, but he'd caught Coach Teague watching him in the locker room a couple of times, and Lana had spend an awful lot of time staring at him while he drank coffee, and Chloe had found a million reasons to spend more time in Metropolis and Lois had kept looking at him with a puzzled frown. But none of them had reached for a nice coil of rope again. Clark sighs.

It's odd really...the way that people keep attempting to tie him down. Ropes, chains, and now fabric. Not that he's keeping track. And it's not like any of it can hold him when he's powered up. Clark idly flexes his bare foot against the pull of the cords. The chains had chafed. Been cold and hard. He hadn't liked that. But the ropes had been sorta interesting; only he'd been hurting too bad from Lana's necklace to really focus on the intriguing sensations of roughly textured raspiness and the firm grips of all those hands on his skin. But this...it's even more interesting than rope...although he wouldn't mind giving rope another try. The cool firm slide of satin and the plushly textured velvet wrapped around his wrists and ankles is good. Somehow both soothing and exciting.

"Clark?" Lana opens her bathroom door and steps out in a fog burst of steamy warmth. She stares at him with wide eyes. The sash of her white satin robe falls unfastened from her fingers.

"Hi, Lana."

She walks toward him, the folds of her robe whispering over her short black camisole and matching panties. Lana reaches up to touch the ends dangling from the big, floppy bow tied high around the nearest post, but she doesn't tug on the tail of fabric. "What are you doing here?"

His shoulders relax against the firmness of the mattress. Clark bites his lower lip as he listens to the soft sounds coming from Lex's bedroom. The nearing pad of bare feet, the quiet click of the opening door, and the quickening beat of Lex's heart. Everything that's already hard and tight, clenches harder and tighter. "I don't know."

"Clark." Lana gives him an impatient look. "Why are you doing this? I told you that I've made my decision. I've married Lex. It's done. You have to stop this."

"I have to..." Clark gasps in outrage. He hadn't clunked himself over the head, and dragged his limp body across the corner of the field and over the fence. He hadn't stuffed himself into a cramped Porsche trunk, or pulled himself across the concrete floor of the garage, or hauled himself into an elevator and down corridors, and upstairs and into this bedroom. Okay, so maybe he'd kinda discreetly helped at a couple of critical points. Made himself lighter so Lex could shoulder him more easily. And if his hands had accidentally brushed over Lex's ass and flanks and thighs...when a guy was unconscious stuff happened that was in no way his fault. Clark frowns at Lana. "You think that it's my fault that I'm..."

"What else am I supposed to believe?" Lana interrupts. "That some meteor freak is roaming Smallville randomly tying people to other people's beds? I think I would've heard."

"Not randomly." Lex purrs huskily from his lean against the door frame.

"Lex!" Clark doffs his best startled expression and finally allows himself to look in the other man's direction. A black tie is loose and unfastened, dangling down the sides of Lex's white shirt. Over the other man's shoulder he can see the familiar furnishings of Lex's bedroom, but the bookcase filled with Warrior Angel comics is much less interesting than the smoky blue of Lex's eyes or the vanilla vee of muscled chest revealed by Lex's untucked and unbuttoned shirt.

"Lex!" Lana spins around to face her husband, her robe flaring around her bare legs. She pulls the folds of satin around her as she steps away from the bed. "I don't know how Clark got in my bed. I didn't have anything to do with this."

"Do you want to?" Lex closes the door behind him and walks over to the other side of the bed.

Lana frowns. "What?"

"Have something to do with this," Lex sits on the edge of the bed and plants his hand on the damp white tee shirt. His fingers spread slowly and flex.

Clark bites back a whimper as Lex's thumb rubs with slow relentlessness over his nipple as it beads tighter and tighter with each circle. Ohhhh, yeah. His subconscious had better be taking stacks and stacks and stacks of notes. His dreams had clearly been shortchanging him.

"You?" Lana asks. "You did this? Why?"

"You're a Luthor now and Luthors deserve only the best and most exclusive of wedding gifts." Lex lowers his head.

"Oh." Clark gasps, his chest arching as Lex nibbles on his sensitized nipple, teeth scraping through the old soft cotton of his shirt. "Oh, god."

"Sweet and tender as strawberries," Lex murmurs as he looks across Clark's chest at his wife. "Would you like a bite?"

The mattress gives slightly as Lana sits down on the other side of the bed. Her hand slides over her husband's, her nails scratching lightly through the cotton. "Maybe just one."


	2. Chapter 2

Lana's dainty hand moves across his shoulders, stroking the heavy muscles, and then down his chest, skating down his chest to tug at the hem of his shirt. Clark gasps, hips twitching as her hand brushes over his erection as she tugs at his shirt. Ohgod. Does she know what she's touching? Her eyes are as widely innocent as ever, but there's a sly Luthorish gleam in the gold flecks scattered across her irises and something in the curve of her red lips makes him think of Lex's smile.

"Can we take this off?" she asks.

Lex pulls a switchblade from his pocket and flicks it open with an easy snick. "Of course. Would you like to do the honors or shall I?"

"You." Lana scoots back on the mattress.

"Wait," Clark protests as the cool blade touches the collar of his tee. "Stop."

"Yes?" Lex asks. "You have a problem, Clark?"

Well, duh. Clark gives the other man a look. "A couple of problems. For one thing, what am I supposed to tell my parents when I show up for dinner without a shirt?"

"Tell them that you tore it," Lana suggests. She nods to Lex.

"Wait," Clark orders as he feels the seam giving way.

"Now what?" Lex pauses. "Are you going to try to convince me that a plain white Fordman's store shirt is your absolutely favorite one?"

"He's got at least four more, exactly like it in his room. What?" Lana asks as they both turn their heads to stare at her. "I used to work inventory at Fordman's for my summer job in high school before the Talon opened. Those shirts are sold five to a package."

"Oh," Clark murmurs. There goes his burgeoning fantasy of Lana making stealthy visits to his bedroom to fondle his shirts and check out his collection of plaid boxers.

"If you have four more ever-so plain white tees, then I don't see a problem." Lex slides his knife down the seam and smooths the cut fabric down, baring one shoulder.

"You wouldn't." Clark frowns as the tip of the blade touches his side. "This is so not fair."

"Not fair?" Lex repeats in a tone that says that he doesn't see the problem, but he's trying to be patient with trivialities.

"If I'm losing my shirt, you each have to take something off. And since I didn't get to pick, you don't get to pick what you take off either." Clark looks from Lex to Lana, considering which garment to demand in exchange for his shirt. Lex's black trousers? Lana's satin top? Or Lana's panties and Lex's shirt?

Lex trades a long look with his wife and then his scarred mouth quirks into a smile. "Very well. Lana, what shall I remove?"

Wait, that isn't how this is supposed to go. Clark opens his mouth to protest just as Lana speaks.

"I think you should take your tie off."

His tie? His tie! Clark huffs. His tie. All the things she coulda picked and she goes for the tie. Sheesh. Some people.

"Help yourself." Lex leans across his captive, tie ends dangling.

Clark shivers as the warm, solid weight of the other man settles across his torso. Lana leans in across his other side and reaches for the black silk. She pulls and the tie slithers around Lex's throat with a sibilant ssssssssssssh. She drops the tie into a loose coil on his chest as she leans there, staring into Lex's smoky eyes.

"Your turn, Lex," Lana whispers. "What shall I take off?"

Alright. Clark waits with interest as Lex studies Lana's slender figure and delicate face. Lex is certain to pick something good. Which is it gonna be? Lana's top or her panties? Maybe the robe. He can trust Lex not to pick something lame and boring like...

Lex smirks. "Your hair ornament."

What? Clark glares at the other man's profile. That silver thingie pinning her hair up and back? How lame is that? And it's not fair either. He loses a shirt and Lex loses a tie and Lana loses some fancy hair pin? So not fair.

Lana smiles and lifts both hands. Her back arches, pressing her small pointed breasts tight against her black satin camisole. She pulls the filigreed metal loose and shakes her head, making black waves of hair fall over her shoulders and down the white satin back of her robe. "There."

Clark stares at the shift of her breasts as she drops the ornament into her robe's pocket. His hand flexes as he imagines reaching out and...ohhh, there's Lex's strong hand, cupping Lana's breast, almost as if the other man had read his mind. Lex rubs soft circles over the outline of her nipple and Lana's lips part in a sigh as she presses deeper into the caress. They lean closer over him and Lana tilts her head upwards, seeking her husband's mouth.

At first, he's carefully still, watching closely as the kiss goes longer and deeper, waiting for the fleeting glimpses of pink tongues curling over and around each other like mating snakes. Completely focused on the small wet sounds, the low murmurs of appreciation, and the roughening of their breathing. Enjoying the rising flush tinting their cheekbones and the swelling dampness of their lips.

But as the kiss goes on and on and on, he can't help but think that ignoring a half-opened gift is wrong. Not that he doesn't appreciate the better view. A front row seat is a big improvement on hovering outside in the wind and rain, or listening in while he's on patrol and guessing from the noises what's going on in the Luthors' bedroom. If he's a special gift on Lex and Lana's special day, shouldn't he be getting a little special attention? Clark shifts on the mattress, deliberately jarring the kissing couple.

"Oh." Lana pulls back and looks dazedly down at him.

"Problem, Clark?"

Clark glowers at the lazy amusement lacing Lex's throaty tenor. Yes, he has a problem. A problem that's getting bigger and tighter by the second, as Lex knows perfectly well. "What do you think?"

"I think that someone wants some attention." Lex looks at Lana. "Ready?"

"Absolutely." She grabs a handful of white cotton and yanks. She tosses the tee shirt's ragged remains over her shoulder and looks down at the width of Clark's chest. "Oh, my. Clark."

Clark relaxes, then tenses as Lex abruptly grabs his chin and turns a determined stare on him.

"No one else gets this,' Lex orders as Lana smooths her palm down the center of Clark's chest. "You are our gift and ours alone. Got it?"

Like he wants to be anyone else's gift pack. Clark rolls his eyes, and then yelps as Lana's nails rake warningly over his tender nipples. "Got it! Your gift pack. Nobody else gets their paws on the goods. You two get that this gifting business goes both ways?"

"Of course." Lex grins at Lana. "We'll flip a coin to see who gets tied up next."

"Don't use one of his coins," Clark tells Lana. "He cheats."

"I do not. I merely prefer to stack the odds in my favor," Lex announces loftily.

"Don't worry, Clark. We don't need coins." Lana pushes her hair back. "We'll apply etiquette to the situation."

Clark blinks. "There's etiquette for this?"

"Which particular rule did you have in mind?" Lex asks with interest.

Lana smirks at both of them, "Ladies first."

"I can work with that," Lex murmurs. "What about you, Clark?"

"I have no problem with it." Clark grins with anticipation.

Lana leans down, her hair moving silkily over his chest as she kisses each nipple. "Good."

Clark closes his eyes, relaxing as her hands move curiously over his pecs and upwards to explore the lines of his collarbone and shoulders. Lower, Lex's hand is moving along his side and over his waist, strong, clever musician's touch, fingering his rippling stomach muscles like he's a fine instrument. He gasps at the other man's slow suggestive probe of his navel and the sweep of Lana's long hair across his skin as she kisses his shoulder. Clark arches upwards as Lex slides a teasing, teasing palm over his zipper. "Lex!"

"Wrong name." Lana straddles his stomach and stares down at him with a very Luthorish expression. She yanks off her robe and throws it across the bed.

Lex laughs. "Sounds like the right name to me."

"Ummm." Lana settles lightly onto him. Her knees clamp firmly along his side like he's a stallion that she's prepared to ride and ride and ride. She shifts lazily, satin panties and warm flesh sliding along his skin. "We could have a competition. See whose name he yells the most before we untie him."

"Oh, god," Clark whispers as heat flashes through his body. Ohgod. He might not survive a contest like that, but he wants it with every part of him.

"I think he likes the idea," Lex observes over his wife's shoulder. "What does the winner get?"

Clark lifts his head and stares up at the couple who are watching him and waiting for a suggestion. He's supposed to think now? With Lana sitting on his bare stomach in a throng and Lex stealthily feeling him up behind her back? He drops his head back against the mattress with a low moan.

"Not helpful, Clark." Lana leans back against her husband. "What would you suggest?"

Lex kisses the tip of her shoulder. "The winner gets two very personal and devoted body servants for two hours."

"Oooh...personal body servants...I like the sound of that." Lana sweeps her hair over one shoulder. She looks from Lex to Clark and licks her lips. "Payable on demand. All the winner has to do it contact the others and say...we need a code word. Meteorites?"

"UFOs?" Lex suggests.

Clark narrows his eyes as he stares at both of them. What do they know and how much do they only suspect? What will it take to get them to make talk? His thoughts scatter like chickens as Lana shifts her weight, satin and soft skin rubbing against his stomach. "I...uhhh"

"Perhaps Clark would prefer 'Porsche'." Lex shoves the sheets off the bed. "Or 'bridge'."

Clark frowns at the couple. It will serve them right if he insists on a code word that would be difficult. Not for Lana, of course, but for Lex. The silver mirror on Lana's vanity table catches his gaze and he smirks. Yeah. Let Lex try to work that one into a conversation that other people might overhear. "Hairbrush."

"Hairbrush?" Lana blushes. She gives Lex a wide-eyed questioning glance over her shoulder.

Lex gives her a minute shake of his head before he meets Clark's gaze. His scarred mouth curves into a satisfied smile. "Excellent choice, Clark. Hairbrush, it is."

Okay, smug satisfaction and flustered squirming hadn't exactly been the reactions that he'd expected. Not that the squirming isn't very, very nice. But he'd definitely taken a wrong turn with the hairbrush thing, but where? Admittedly he likes watching Lana brush her hair and apparently Lex does to, but how does Lex expect to casually drop that word into a conversation? Thank goodness he doesn't have to worry about it since he's the judge instead of a contestant.

Wait. What if he rigs the game to create a draw? Would that be very wrong? How could it when he'd only be doubling the wins by creating a draw? Two hours serving Lex with Lana. Two hours serving Lana with Lex. It's not cheating when everybody wins is it? His dad would probably have an opinion on the subject, but right now he really, really, really doesn't care what his dad would think about rigging a contest.

"Clark," Lana leans down, touching her finger to the curve of his mouth, "if we untied your ankles, would you be good?"

"Or very, very bad?" Lex pops the button on Clark's jeans open and then lowers the zipper.

Good or bad? Clark frowns uncertainly. He gently tugs an ankle against the snugness of the fabric looped around it. Does he want his legs free? The bonds make him feel carefree in a way that he hasn't since high school when his powers and responsibilities increased drastically. Like he can relax and let someone make the decisions for awhile. Goodbad. Badgood. Goodbadgoodbad. He jumps as his jeans and boxers are yanked down to his knees increasing his sense of being safely contained.

"Very impressive, Clark." Lex purrs. "If I had known that such bounty was lurking beneath those loose jeans, I would have spread you out over my pool table a long time ago."

Lana twists around on his stomach and looks. "Oh, my god."

Clark quivers, feeling his cock strain proudly higher at all the attention. Lana glances at him, greed and alarm glittering in her eyes. Lex bends down behind her and Clark arches, crying out, as wet heat slicks down his cock and then back up in a single quick stroke. "Oh, god!" He glares at Lex. How could the other man do that once and then leave him wet and trembling and bereft of that fleeting suction and heat? It's positively evil. "Lex!"

"Delicious." Lex rises back up and kisses Lana. "Have a taste."

She rises up on her knees, leaning back against her husband as they trade a long, deep kiss before parting with swollen damp lips. Lana touches her mouth as her husband's hands skim upwards beneath her camisole. She whispers to him, "Lex, I want him, but I don't know if I can take that. I know I had doubts when I first saw you, and you're very big, but he's so...so..."

"Generously built? Sssh, relax. A little prep work and you will be riding him like a one woman rodeo," Lex whispers back. He cups her breasts, kneading gently, then one hand skims down her stomach and over the satin covered mound. Lex runs his fingers over the black fabric as he smiles at Clark's envious scowl. "Someone looks peeved. Perhaps I should throw him a bone."

"That should do it. Nothing like a good boner to make you feel better." Lana giggles and slides off Clark. She unfastens Lex's trousers and swiftly strips them away.

Clark swallows as he stares at the big shape outlined by the clinging black boxer briefs. That's some boner. Is that a damp spot at the...he growls with exasperation as Lex moves and the white shirt's tails conceal the view. "Take your shirt off."

"My shirt?" Lex raises his eyebrows. "Some people are never satisfied. If I take my shirt off, the next thing I know, you will be demanding that I take my boxers off."

"Now that you mention it..." Clark gives the other man a determined look. "Take both off."

"I don't know." Lex strokes his shirt. "What do you think, Lana?"

"Hmmm." Lana stares at him, one finger touching her chin as she pretends to think about it. After a moment she reaches for his shirt and slides it off. "I think we can lose this, but if Clark wants this," she cups her hand over the thick bulge pressing against his boxer briefs, "I think he should earn it."

"Earn it." Lex gasps, pushing into her small hand. "Yessss. I like that."

"How?" Clark demands. Are they going to tease him to death? Is that the evil plan? Cause if he doesn't get some satisfaction soon, he's going to be Smallville's first case of spontaneously combustible alien. Let 'em try to explain the scorch marks radiating from their bed to the Sheriff.,

Lex smirks. "I have a few ideas."


	3. Escape

"What?" Clark asks warily.

"I propose a new game." Lex urges his wife to kneel over Clark's face.

Lana wraps her hands around the headboard. She looks down into Clark's dark jade eyes and shivers. "I like it already."

Lex kisses her. "I thought you might."

"Me too." Clark breathes in her scent as she hovers over him. The scrap of black satin is already damp against the golden roundness of her skin. He lifts his head and darts a quick lick across the fabric, making her gasp and jerk over him. Then Lex's fingers are tangling in his hair, pulling his head back down. Clark goes with the pull and gives the other man an annoyed look. "What?"

"Rules, first."

"Rules?" Clark sighs. "There are rules?"

"Of course. All games have rules." Lex smirks down at him. "Don't worry. These are very simple ones. If you cum before my wife does, you lose, and my boxers stay on. If Lana cums before you do, I'll lose my boxers."

Huh. That sounds easy enough. He's got self-control like no one else on earth. Every single second of every single day, he's always carefully controlling his strength and holding his speed down. He can do this. No problem. It's not like he needs to breath and his tongue is as tireless and strong as the rest of him. Clark grins at the older man. "You might as well take them off now, Lex. 'cause those boxers are going down. This is gonna be an easy win."

Lex smiles. "You think so, do you? Let's put it to the test then."

"Lower." Clark orders Lana. He presses a kiss on each of her thighs and then the satin-covered center. A nudge of his chin against her gets a soft gasp. He tries a firmer rub, feeling her lips part around him. Could he get away with ripping the throng away with his teeth? Maybe he should settle for simply working his tongue beneath. As he teases the dampening satin with his tongue, he's vaguely aware of the cords loosening around his ankles and then Lex's strong hands on his feet. Clark hums with appreciation as Lex's hands work his feet and Lana arches over his mouth.

Lana glances over her shoulder and then smiles down at him. "Lex gives amazing massages when he's in the mood."

"Ummhmm." Clark nibbles his way along the edge of her panties. He's never had someone massage his feet before, but it's nice, making him pleasantly aware of Lex's waiting nearness, but not distracting him from the soft heat that's so tantalizingly close. Finally he manages to nudge the wet fabric out of the way and his tongue is smoothing over soft folds.

"Ah!" Lana tosses her head, sending her long hair sliding over her shoulders. She clings to the headboard, breath quickening, as she arches over him. "Clark."

So many years, he's wanted to hear her say his name in exactly that voice. That Lex is here to hear it only makes it all the hotter. He slides his tongue down the quivering walls of her core and then along her slick folds, licking, tasting, as he searches for the magic spot. The probing tip of his tongue swirls over a tiny swollen bud.

"Oh, god! Clark, yes!" Lana grinds down against him. Her hands leave the headboard to clutch his hair.

Ah-ha, there it is. Clark slicks his tongue over the spot. Long slow licks. Short fast flicks. He sucks it between his lips and rolls the tip of his tongue over and over the swollen softness as Lana pants and gasps over him. He stares upwards, catching her heavy-lidded gaze and holding it. Letting her see what touching her so intimately is doing to him. How much he wants her.

Clark jerks, thrown off the building rhythm as Lex suddenly yanks his jeans and boxers all the way off. Cheating Luthor sneak. He kicks out and the ball of his foot brushes Lex's chest. There's a thump and then Latin. Decidedly profane Latin from the sound of it. He's probably going to pay for that, but first he's going to make Lana cum and get Lex's boxers. He fumbles for a moment and then reestablishes the smooth alternation between slow licks, darting laps, and deep thrusting probes that Lana seem to like best. Cheaters never prosper and he's going to tell Lex so as soon as...Clark shudders wildly as his cock is abruptly covered in wet, sucking, heat. "MMMMMfffffffffmmmmffffff!"

Lana looks over her shoulder and laughs. "Uh-oh. You're in trouble now, Clark."

That sneak is not going to win. Not. Clark grabs satin between his teeth and tugs sharply, snapping the throng.

"Clark!" Lana squeaks and grabs hastily for the headboard.

"Lana, come on." Clark stares yearningly at the sweetly gleaming pink folds and the neat strip of black hair outlining it. He glances between her spread thighs and there's Lex, mouth stretched wide around his cock, smoky eyes staring at him. His whole body tightens and his hips arch desperately. He really shouldn't have looked. Feeling Lex's mouth sucking him is bad enough, but seeing it...oh,god.

He looks up, but that's just as bad...seeing Lana's juicy pussy all open and ready and wet for him. Seeing her smile at him as her fingers rub along her slit. Clark kisses her fingers and then nuzzles his way back in. He slicks his tongue inside, concentrating on licking deep as her fingers rub frantically. Is it cheating if she helps? Does he care? Hell, no, Clark decides as Lex manages to swallow his cock all the way down. Ohgod, this gonna be close. Her thighs close around his head as she pants and jerks over him, fingers busy as his tongue thrusts deeper. His hips arch, shoving his cock down Lex's throat as the other man sucks hard. Clark's head falls back against the mattress as he shoots down Lex's throat. "OHGOD!"

Lex slowly eases back and licks his lips. He rubs his jaw and grins at Clark. "So was it good for you?"

"Jerk," Clark murmurs.

"I think we can count that 'ohgod' as a point for each of us." Lana slides down beside him and shimmies out of the ripped throng. She tosses it over the side of the bed and smiles at her husband.

"Agreed." Lex rubs his cheek against Clark's thigh. "Who came first? I got a little distracted down here."

Lana laughs. "Having too much fun to keep score?"

Clark looks down at the woman curled up against his side. He'd love to claim victory, but he isn't sure which one of them had cum first. "I'm not sure. I think we both went off at about the same time."

"I came first." Lana strokes Clark's chest. Her nail flicks lightly over his nipple making him gasp.

Lex studies her face. His pewter eyes narrow with suspicion. "You only want to get my boxers off."

"And the shirt," Clark adds. "Don't forget the shirt."


	4. Escape

Lex takes his time, carefully folding his shirt and then draping it on top of the vanity. His fingers nudge the silver hairbrush resting on the counter. He picks it up and turns it over, running his fingertips over the soft bristles. Clark turns his head to look at Lana as he feels her tense against his side. She's blushing and watching Lex. Watching the long graceful fingers stroke over the brush, teasing the bristles and turning it over to trace the raised pattern on the back.

Clark frowns. What's the big deal? What's so interesting about a hairbrush? Okay, so it's silver and fancy looking, but it's a hairbrush. A girl's hairbrush. One glance makes that very clear. It's as obviously feminine as the tiny bottles of perfume and gleaming tubes of lipstick. He'd no more use that brush than he'd stick a bow in his hair. Lex should look really ridiculous standing in front of Lana's vanity table and staring at the silly brush, but somehow the setting only manages to makes Lex look all the more male. Maybe Lana's merely enjoying the view.

He certainly is. All that sweet cream skin and the slinky sinewy ripple of muscle. And sharing the view with Lana makes it all the better, but he'd enjoy it even more if Lex would take those damned boxer briefs off. Not that they left much to the imagination. Or that he can't peek beneath at all the yummy goodness, but he wants to see that big cock standing proud. See those fat balls sway and shift between Lex's hard thighs. Clark sighs extra loudly. "Are you gonna take those boxers off before sundown or what?"

"Ssssh," Lana whispers warningly.

Clark tilts his head, trying to get a look at her face. Her hair hides her expression from him, but he can feel the tension in the slender body pressed tightly against his side. "What?"

Lex slaps the back of the brush into his palm with a smack that makes Lana jump. "Would you agree, Clark, that lying is wrong?"

What? Clark stares at the other man. Where is Lex going with that? Is this it? Is this where Lex starts asking him all those unanswerable questions? And how the hell did he end up being in the position of having to defend lies? He frowns. "It depends. I mean, some times there's a really good reason for people to..."

Lex slides his palm along the back of the brush. "Yes or no, Clark."

Clark gives the other man a meaningful look. "Have you ever tasted Lana's blueberry pancakes?"

"Of course, I have." Lex's gray eyes are demurely bland. "And they are delicious, aren't they, Clark?"

If you like extra-extra-extra crispy dark brown cakes with burnt crunchy berries, they're awesome. Clark glowers at the other man. "Yeah. Delicious."

Lana sits up and frowns as she looks from one man to the other. "What do my pancakes have to do with it?"

Clark smiles smugly. Oh, yeah. Let that Luthor sneak get outta this one. "Gosh, I dunno, Lana. Lex? What do her pancakes have to do with lying?"

Lex goes even blander. "I have no idea, Clark. You were the one who brought up her pancakes. Why don't you tell us?"

Shit. He had. Shitshishit. Done in by his own big mouth. He smiles weakly at Lana. "Nothing. I was only...I mean all this talking, it's making me hungry."

Lana slides out of the bed, scooping up her robe. She smiles. "And you have a craving for my pancakes. Why didn't you say so, Clark? How a big batch shall I whip up?"

"I bet that Clark's worked up quite an appetite." Lex smirks at him. "I think you should double...perhaps even triple what you usually make for him."

Clark gives the other man a pleading 'nooooooo!' look behind Lana's back. Surely Lex couldn't be that annoyed by getting kicked off the bed.

"Let's wait on the pancakes." Lex catches Lana as she walks by him. He kisses her forehead. "I think Clark can wait a little longer for his pancakes."

Yes! Clark grins at his friend. Go, Lex. He'll just lie here and be quiet while Lex tactfully explains why no pancakes are needed. He waits with interest to hear what Lex will say 'cause he's certainly drawing a blank on it.

"I don't mind, Lex. I know we have kitchen staff, but I love to make pancakes." Lana leans against her husband and looks up at him with a warm smile. "I could make them for you every morning if you want."

Poor bastard. Clark gives Lex a sympathetic look.

"I would love that, but it would be asking too much from a busy businesswoman like you." Lex playfully taps the metal back of the hairbrush against Lana's chin.

'Nice save', Clark mouths silently.

"But once a week," Lex continues. "would be excellent. I would love to be able to look forward to a wonderful blueberry pancake breakfast every single Monday morning. It would be a terrific way to start the week."

"But Lex, Monday is the day that your father joins us for breakfast," Lana murmurs.

"Perhaps your pancakes will sweeten his disposition. I can always hope for it."

Clark muffles a snigger as he thinks of Lionel being forced to eat extra-extra-extra ultra crispy-crunchy pancakes every single Monday. He catches Lex's gaze and mouths, 'Good one.' He frowns at the smile that he gets in return. It's unnervingly bland...the kind of Luthor bland that signals 'wait for it...wait for it...blam!' Uh-oh. He watches the older man warily.

"I think we should make Clark earn his pancakes before you cook any for him," Lex adds.

"I know. We can blindfold him and then feed him pancakes and other things." Lana looks down at her robe. "Shall we use the sash from my robe or your tie as a blindfold?"

What! Clark squirms up against the headboard and glares at Lex.

"The sash would work best." Lex slides his hand up his wife's arm to her shoulder. He presses downward. "In the meantime, I have an outstanding problems that needs your immediate attention."

"Ooooh. Feels like a big problem to me." Lana purrs as she rubs her thigh against the bulge pressing against the front of her husbands boxers. She drops her robe on the floor and glances at Clark as she curls her palm over the bulge.

Clark cranes his head for a better view. Is Lex getting bigger or is it the smallness of her stroking hand that makes the other man look so large? Those boxers need to go. His breath catches with anticipation as her fingers hook around the waistband. "Take it off!"

Lex's hands slide over his wife's and they both stare at Clark as the boxers inch downwards over his waist. Then Lana steps in front of Lex. She pulls her camisole over her head and tosses over Clark's face.

"Hey!" Clark shakes his head, but the satin only slithers higher. He huffs, blowing the scented fabric off. It flies across the room to hit the far wall and then slides down. Oops. Had they noticed? Ohgod. Lana is kneeling in front of a finally naked Lex. Clark stares. The rolling muscular hills of tight ass and the fat roundness of heavy balls. The wedge of wide shoulders and the flat plain of stomach. The muscular columns of thighs and the damp trembling rigid of long, thick cock. He licks his lips in unison with Lana, wanting to taste the wide crown and feel the weight of it in his own mouth.

Lex sits down on the delicate white and silver chair that matches the vanity table, managing to look like an enthroned emperor as he sits proud and straight. He holds the hairbrush in his hand like a scepter as he looks down at his wife. "Lana, would you agree that lying is bad?"

"Oh, yes!" She leans forward and kisses the head of his cock. "It's very bad."

Is that aimed at him? Jeez. It's not like he lies to people because he wants to. He does it because he has to. Clark frowns. He knows that Lana has issues with lying, but it's not like she doesn't do it herself. That's one of the things that he's tried to talk to her about...she really shouldn't be constantly telling Lex such blatant and transparent lies. Most of the lies that he's heard her tell Lex don't even make sense. Like insisting that her favorite color is beige instead of pink. Or that she had made his mom's muffins. As if Lex couldn't see the Kent Farm box sitting on the counter behind her.

"You lied to me when you told me that you came first," Lex accuses huskily as she sucks him.

Lana looks up at him with wide, pleading eyes.

"You've been a very bad girl." Lex taps her shoulder with the brush. "Lying to get me naked. I wouldn't be surprised if you cheated too. Did you give Clark 'a hand' with his job?"

"Ummmhmmm," Lana hums around her mouthful of cock. Her eyelashes flutter and the pleading disappears, melting into a saucily self-satisfied stare.

"Cheating." Lex slaps the brush against his palm. "Lying." He smacks the brush again. "That's two offenses. Two things that you need to make up to me."

Lana glances at Clark and then buries her face against Lex, sucking enthusiastically. Lex groans, one hand cupping Lana's bobbing head. His eyes slit half-closed in bliss as she slurps loudly over him. He looks over her busy head at Clark, "And you...your day is coming."

"Me?" Clark digs his heels into the mattress and shuffles a little higher. His own cock is lifting higher with Lana's every slurp and Lex's hoarse word. This confirms all his suspicions that Lex never shut up. Anybody who can talk while getting blown is incorrigibly vocal. "What did I do?"

"Fuck," Lex gasps, his muscle tensing beneath gleaming skin. "Fucking liar."

Clark cranes his neck for a better view of the flushing rising beneath the other man's pale skin. He wants to suck the tight peach beads of Lex's nipples and bite solid line of shoulder. He wants to shove his tongue past that scarred lip. He wants to lick the wet slit of Lana's pussy as she leans up, bracing her hands on Lex's wide spread thighs to suck the other man.

"Ahhhhh!" Lex tenses all over and shudders, his hand clenching around the brush and in Lana's long hair.


	5. Escape

Clark watches as Lana rises up from between her husband's thighs. She stands there, head bowed, long black hair hiding her face. Lex's heavy cock hangs between his thighs, wet and slick. His gaze slowly lifts to the play of muscles across Lex's stomach and chest as the other's man's breathing eases and slows.

Lex stands up and pulls Lana in for a long kiss. He knots his fist in her long hair and tilts her head further back as he holds the brush in front of her. "How naughty do you think you've been?"

Lana wraps her small hand over his and stands up on tiptoe to kiss her husband's scarred mouth. She drops back down and then presses a kiss to the silver back of the hairbrush as she holds Lex's heavy-lidded gaze. She ducks her head and kisses the back of his hand. She peeks up at her husband. "Clark lies even more than I do."

"Hey. That's so not true," Clark objects. Why is she bringing him into it? And what the heck is Lex planning on doing with that brush? He eyes it warily.

Lana shrugs. "See?"

"If Clark's twice the liar...then I think he merits both sides of the brush when it's his turn."

"But," Lana begins to protest.

"You know the rules." Lex gives her a stern look.

"It doesn't count if you don't get called on it within ten minutes of lying." Lana sighs as she looks at Clark.

"Don't worry. He's incorrigible." Lex's heavy gaze turns also toward Clark. "It's only a matter of time."

Clark twitches as his cellphone goes off. Shit. Is it his parents? Chloe? Pete?

"I believe your jeans are ringing, Clark." Lex bends and picks them up, fishing in the pockets and coming up with a royal blue phone. He drops the jeans back on the floor and looks at the screen.

"Who is it?" Clark asks nervously.

Lana moves to her husband and glances at the phone in his hand. "Who is it? Oh."

"It's not my parents, is it?" Clark asks, uneasy at the way Lex is staring down at his phone. Lex isn't gonna throw it across the room or something, is he? He's only got the one unlike some rich boys who could belong to a cellphone of the day club. Not that it's entirely Lex's fault that the other man went through phones like Pete does gum. Meteor freaks had an uncanny way of zeroing in on Lex's phones and trashing them. They never bothered his phone. Maybe it was too low tech or maybe they weren't all that worried about who he might have on speed dial. His eyes widen as Lex flips the phone open. Clark glares. "Lex!"

"Hello?" Lex smirks at him.

Clark tenses as he hears Pete's voice demanding to know what Lex is doing answering the phone and where Clark is. The bed shifts as Lana climbs in and settles next to him.

"Clark doesn't mind if I answer his phone for him. He's a little busy at the moment, Pete." Lex asks as he tosses the hairbrush to Lana. "Would you like to leave a message?"

Clark misses the next part of what Pete says as Lana leans over him and sets the hairbrush on top of a pillow. He leans up, pressing his mouth to her breast, sucking on the pointed tip of her raspberry nipple. Her hand tangles in his hair as she presses him closer and sighs softly. The bed bounces, distracting him as Lex settles on his other side and he can hear Pete profanely refusing to leave a message and demanding to talk to him immediately.

"Clark's a little tied up, but Lana's free." Lex drums his fingers on Clark's wide chest. He frowns as Clark muffles a snigger at Pete's next comment. "Would you like to speak to her instead? We're busy unwrapping our wedding present, but she could probably spare you a few moments."

Clark bites his lower lip as Lex roughly pinches his nipple. He narrows his eyes in warning at the other man; his eyes widen as Lana leans across his chest, rubbing her breasts over his skin as she takes the phone, "Hi, Pete!"

He completely loses track as Lana twists down to plant a soft kiss on the head of his cock and Lex leans over him and takes his mouth in a long, deep kiss. The older man's tongue slides over his, thrusting into his mouth with a blatant intent and challenge. Clark growls and opens his mouth wider, pushing Lex's further open. He feints and blocks with his own tongue, working to keep Lex from throughly claiming his own mouth and trying to get past Lex's guard to thrust deeply into his lover's mouth. He jerks and moans as the Luthor sneak pinches both his nipples at the same time and a curls a sly tongue over his.

"MMMFFFF!" Clark twitches with a muffled exclamation as Lana's small curious hands discover his balls. He tenses even more as her soft hair brushes over his cock as Lex takes full advantage to shove more tongue into his mouth. He surrenders for the moment, opening wider and allowing Lex to explore at will. Clark slides his tongue peaceably along his lover's as he launches his own investigation. He spreads his legs wider as Lana cups and pets and kisses his balls. God, is she still managing to chatter away to Pete about the wedding, and how they ended up back at the castle because she changed her mind at the last minute about Paris, and that Lex is arranging a more exotic honeymoon for them, and isn't it sweet of Clark to help her out with the unwrapping?

Lex lifts his head. His lips are still parted, his mouth damp and reddened with the thin white ridge of his scar standing out. His eyes are a deep, dark gray like the sky just before a hard rain strikes. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"Ummm..."

"I know it wasn't my wife. She likes it soft and slow and romantic." Lex leans back down and bites the full curve of the other man's lower lip. "Who have you been kissing, Clark?"

Should he tell Lex that he's never kissed anyone like that before or keep the older man guessing? He's always been too aware of his size and strength to be comfortable with trading more than soft, gentle kisses with the few girls that he'd dated. The only time that he'd gone harder and deeper had been when he was on Red K. Chloe had matched him kiss for kiss in the backseat of Pete's car and in the booth at the Talon. It feels so good to loosen the reins and allow himself to be provoked by Lex's aggressive kisses. In fact, he wouldn't mind a second helping. Clark smirks. "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell, Lex."

"I want to know who my gift has been kissing."

"Tough." Clark grins as the gray in the other man's eyes shades darker still. A shiver of anticipation runs down his spine. He holds his breath as Lex reaches toward him but the other man only picks up the hairbrush and then tucks the pillow under Clark's head. Clark settles more comfortably against the slippery pillow.

"Of course, you can talk to Clark. It's not like he's being held captive at Luthor Manor." Lana giggles as she wiggles upward and slips the phone between Clark's ear and the pillow.

"Pete. Hi," Clark murmurs, barely listening to his friend's voice as as Lana slides down his side, managing to rub her breasts over him the whole way. He stares down at the couple as they face off over his groin. What are they planing down there? He relaxes as Lex strokes the brush lightly over his hair, teasing the curls. The light brush of the soft bristles feels nice. Almost relaxing if not for Pete's voice in his ear demanding to know if he's paying attention. "Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'm listening. Uh-huh."

Clark squeaks as the soft bristles make a pass over his cockhead. That had not felt relaxing in the least. He narrows his eyes at Lex. "What, Pete? No. I'm fine. I...uhm...almost dropped a...vase on the floor. So, what are you calling about again?"

His thoughts melting like butter on a skillet as Lana leans in a gives his cock a quick lick. She sets her chin on his hip and stares across at her husband. Lex grins and then swipes a slow lingering lick. Ohgod. Clark bites his lip. "Uhhh-huh. Sure. Pete. Okay. Bye." The dial tone sounds in his ear like an alarm as Lex and Lana each claim a side, licking slowly, tongues curling over him and each other. Ohgodohgod. His stomach muscles clench as their mouths slide over him, trying to suck the crown at the same time, then Lana is kissing the crown softly while her husband mouths the shaft. He yells in frustration as they abruptly pull away. "Lana! Lex!"

Lex smirks at him. "Now that we have your full attention..."

"You are so going to pay for that." Clark glares. "Both of you."

"I'm sooo worried," Lex mocks.

"Promise?" Lana straddles him. She leans forward, bracing her hands on his chest.

"Lana...ahhh." Clark moans loudly as she wiggles and his cock nestles into the damp slit of her pussy. He thrusts against the slick softness of her folds, and she curls around him with a gasp as the thick ridge of his cock rubs over her sweet spot. "Lana...I need..." He jerks at a sharp slap to his inner thigh.

"Wider," Lex orders. "Come on, farm boy. Spread 'em wide."

"Lex?" Clark watches as the other man moves between his thighs. What's Lex going to do?

Lex gives him a dangerous sharky smile. "Forget I was here?"

"No." Clark shakes his head against the slippery satin. He breathes in hard as Lana rubs her pussy slowly against him. "Of course...ahhh....not."

"Ummmm." Lex massages the curves of his wife's upturned bottom. "I'm not sure I believe that." He slaps one cheek lightly. "What do you think, Lana? Is he lying again?"

"Ooooh, yessss." Lana kiss his chest.

"What? Lex!" Clark calls as Lex raises the hairbrush and brings the silver back down across the golden curve of Lana's fanny. "What are you..."

"Oh!" Lana twitches.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Lex smacks her again, a little harder with each word. "Lying is bad."

Clark arches as Lana jerks deliciously against him, shifting over his cock, rubbing her wetness over him in response to each smacking stroke. "Oh!God!"

"You are a bad, bad, bad, bad lying slut, aren't you?"

"Ohyyesssssssss!" Lana squirms enthusiastically. "Bad!"

"You aren't the least sorry, are you?"

"No! No! No!" Lana yelps.

"Lex," Clark protests. "She said 'no'. You need to stop." He starts as Lex slaps brush hard against his flank and Lana bites his nipple sharply. "Hey! Lana! Lex!"

Smack! Smacksmacksmack. Lex settles into a rhythm, brush slapping against one cheek and then the other. "Tell me that you're sorry and this will stop."

"No." Lana pouts against Clark's chest. "I'm not sorry. I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!"

"I can spank you all day, every day if I have to, but you are going to stop lying to me."

"I'll lie if I want to. You can't stop me. Oh! Ohohohoh!"

"God." Clark pants, shuddering at the wiggly wetness of pussy squirming over him. The silky lash of Lana's hair as she tosses her head. The drag of her soft breasts over his chest as she moves against him. The scrap of her manicured nails on his shoulders and biceps as she tries to keep her balance. The strong clamp of her thighs along his sides.. He can't last much longer with so much sensation.

Then Lex is tossing the brush to one side. His bare hand comes down, giving one hard slap to each glowing cheek and his strong thighs are edge Clark's and Lana's wider. Is it over? Are they stopping again? Clark glares over Lana's head. If Lex stops now, he's gonna...gonna do something! Something frightfully awfully bad. Something almost evil! He gasps he feels the wet hot touch of Lex's cockhead brushing against his balls. Lex's hand parting Lana's pussy and then Lex is sliding inside her, the added weight, pressing her more firmly over him.

"OOOOOOOOOhgod!" Clark digs his heels into the mattress, arching upwards at the soft rub of Lex's balls over his as Lex thrusts into Lana. Listening to the soft wet sounds and feeling Lana slide over him as he stares into Lex's almost black eyes makes him swell hotter and tighter, his muscles trembling as he pants,

"Hold on." Lex growls.

Clark gives the other man a disbelieving look. "Ahhh. Hold on? Are. You. CRAZY."

"Do it." Lex orders. "Cum last."

"Last?" Clark asks. He struggles, body arching as Lana shudders over him, crying out and then Lex thrusts one last time, and he feels hot wet seeping over the base of his cock and his balls. "I...god!"

Lex kisses Lana's shoulder and then slides out of his wife with a grin. "Ready?"

Lana smiles, sleepy-eyed, as she lifts her hips and eases back with her husband's hands guiding her. "Oh, yes. Ohhhhh, god. Big."

Clark whimpers as his cock slides inside at last. His hips arch involuntarily as she closes so tight around his width. She gasps and eases downwards, slick with her own arousal and hotly slippery with Lex's spilled seed. He trembles with the knowledge that Lex had just been there, that he can feel Lex's heat sliding against his cock. It's as if he's somehow fucking both of them with his cock at the same time.

He wants to do this again and again and again. And he wants to see Lex do it, watch the other man's face as Lex sinks into Lana's softness when she's wet with his seed. Heat shudders through him and he squeezes his eyes shut, but that only makes the sensations more intense as Lana rocks over him. He thrusts, forcing himself to slow strokes, as Lana struggles to adjust to him. His hands clench as he matches her careful motion as she rides him with increasing speed. "Ohgod. Lana. You feel so good. Ah! So tight...wet."

"Lex," Clark whispers. He can feel the other man's sweat damp skin against his side. The rapid exhalations and quick caress of Lex's breath on his shoulder. He turns his head and opens his eyes. "I feel...you on her. Ohhhhhgod. Like...like...fucking both. Uhhhh!"

Lex shifts up on his elbows, leaning close. "Do you want to fuck me too?"

"Ahhhh, godyes." Clark leans up, kissing the scarred mouth. "Wanna fuck Lana. Fuck you. Everywhere. Every way. Will you...can I..."

"Fuckyes." Lex takes the other man's mouth in a hard aggressive kiss.

Clark moans around Lex's tongue. The sensations melt into each other. Lana's sweet hot pussy clenching around his shuddering cock. The rub of Lex's scar against his lips as his mouth is pressed open wider. His hips press frantically upwards into Lana as she calls his name. Her nails dig into his chest and her long hair sweeps over his skin as he sucks on Lex's tongue and he cums so hard that he trembles beneath them.

Lex lifts his head and looks across Clark's chest at his wife. He smirks at her flushed face. "I think I can guess what you want for your birthday."

Lana giggles. "I know what you want for your birthday."

Lex settles comfortably against Clark's shoulder. His leg curls across Clark's as he rubs his foot along the brunette's calf. "And we really must do something special for Clark's birthday."

"College graduation," Lana suggests as she gingerly dismounts. She curls around Clark's side. "Valentine's day."

"Arbor Day." Clark grins up at the ceiling.

Lana kisses his shoulder. "Earth Day."

"Bosses' Day." Lex shifts his thigh higher.

"You would pick that one." Clark yawns. He relaxes against the mattress, idly enjoying the press of Lana's breasts against his side and the nudge of Lex's cock against his flank.

"I am the boss of both of you," Lex announces grandly. "I suggest that you don't for get it."

Clark glances down, meeting Lana's mischievous gaze. He follows her glance as she looks at the hairbrush. He's suddenly hyper aware of the bareness of his ass and the cool touch of satin against the tender skin He grins at Lana. "We'll try to keep that in mind."

"See that you do." Lex leans up on his elbows and gives both of them a narrow-eyed look of warning.

 

The End


End file.
